Trouve moi
by Mineko-san
Summary: Une rupture qui le laisse indifférent mais si las. Peut-être est-il temps d'avancer dans une autre direction?
1. Chapter 1: Il est temps d'avancer

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

Initialement le titre était 'Une vie à me chercher, une saison pour te trouver' mais je le trouvais un peu trop long alors j'ai coupé!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T (ce premier chapitre est cependant lisible par tous, ce rate se justifiera par la suite.)

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co)

Cette fiction contient du yaoi (je vous laisse découvrir les couples au fur et à mesure de l'histoire) cependant elle ne se définit pas entièrement par cela mais au moins vous êtes prévenu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il est temps d'avancer.

Elle n'était pas là… Avant il en aurait éprouvé un manque mais plus aujourd'hui. Cette situation n'avait plus rien de douloureuse, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'y remédier, à présent seule l'indifférence demeurait entre eux.

Ils vivaient encore ensemble, par habitude, trop occupés sur d'autres fronts pour régler une bonne fois pour toute la séparation. Au début, ils s'étaient probablement illusionnés à penser que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles mêmes mais cela n'avait fait que les séparer un peu plus. Au final cela avait presque quelque chose de confortable : les choses ne changeaient pas, le doute et l'incertitude qu'entraînent les relations de couples n'existaient plus, et s'en était reposant.

Il avait dû se battre pour cette relation, surtout contre lui-même. Il avait appris à devenir un autre pour elle, en prenant le risque inconsidéré d'ouvrir son cœur pour la première fois. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'il l'aimait, comme on met du temps à concevoir quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas. Il l'avait aimée, aimée d'une tendresse à laquelle il se croyait inapte auparavant.

Cela lui laissait aujourd'hui un goût amer d'échec dans la bouche, il avait échoué à l'aimer pour toujours… Au fond, peut-être n'en était-il pas capable ? Dans ses bras il avait cru qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le parfait soldat, que même la guerre terminée il avait encore une raison d'exister. Aujourd'hui il se surprenait à douter de cela… Elle lui avait appris à être un homme et non pas une machine de guerre, que resterait-il de son humanité quand il la quitterait pour de bon ?

Heero soupira en retirant ses clefs de la porte de l'appartement qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il était las et s'allongea pensif sur le canapé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se reposer de la sorte, avec pour seule occupation de respirer. Il rentrait à peine d'une mission qui l'avait privé de sommeil pendant des semaines.

Finalement, sa vie n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Le jeune homme était entré dans les services secrets du nouveau gouvernement mondial peu de temps après. Sa vie était donc resté 'mouvementée'. Il avait fait ce choix de carrière sous les conseils de Réléna, de toute façon aucune autre perspective de carrière ne lui était venue à l'esprit. A cette époque il n'envisageait pas vraiment d'avenir pour lui. Il s'était tellement préparé à mourir pendant la guerre qu'être vivant à la signature de la paix était presque incongru. La vie était devenu à ce moment là un objet encombrant dont il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Bien sur, elle l'avait aidé à donner un sens à sa vie mais aujourd'hui encore il se sentait de trop et peinait à discerner sa place dans ce monde où sa destinée était de mourir les armes à la main…

Bientôt, l'esprit engourdi par des semaines passées à veiller tard, il s'endormit, laissant ses sombres pensées à plus tard. Il plongea dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil lourd que nul rêve n'arpente…

...

Le jeune homme s'éveilla sous les rayons d'un Soleil naissant qui vinrent délicatement effleurer son visage. Heero se leva souplement et entrepris de se déshabiller puis de se mettre sous la douche. Il en profita un large moment, appréciant le plaisir simple de l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau nue. Après des semaines d'infiltration dans les bas quartiers de la ville où lorsqu'il prenait une douche l'eau était souvent glaciale, il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le Nirvana. Il serait bien resté une bonne heure ainsi mais il devait aller faire son rapport au chef des services secrets. Il s'y rendit d'un pas machinal, l'esprit vide, son corps connaissait le chemin et l'y mena tout seul.

Il arriva bientôt au pied du building et s'engagea dans celui-ci, une fois les mesures de sécurité passée il prit l'ascenseur qui le ferait descendre au plus profond de l'immeuble. Comme d'ordinaire il fît son compte rendu dans le bureau du chef de l'agence et donna ses recommandations pour la suite de l'opération. L'homme d'un âge déjà assez avancé le félicita et lui donna immédiatement les ordres pour sa prochaine mission. Heero ne se formalisa pas du fait que celle-ci commencerait dans six jours et pris congé.

Cependant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment il tomba nez à nez sur Réléna et quelques uns des fonctionnaires qu'elle avait sous ses ordres. Heero ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la voir, le bureau des Affaires étrangères se trouvant à l'étage de l'immeuble. La jeune femme annonça à ses collaborateurs qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard et ils furent seuls, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire.

- Bonjour Heero, dit-elle simplement.

- Salut.

- Tu es enfin rentré de mission.

Le japonais acquiesça faiblement de la tête.

- Je dois y aller mais je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on discute, demain soir à l'appartement ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça à nouveau le regard égal.

Elle avait raison il était temps de mettre fin à cette relation qui de toute façon n'existait déjà plus que dans les apparences. Il ne se sentait pas triste, juste vide.

Elle le quitta avec un sourire et il sortit enfin de l'immeuble.

En empruntant l'ascenseur Réléna eu le cœur qui se serra en pensant au gâchis qu'ils avaient finis par faire de cette idylle. La jeune femme avait peu changé depuis la fin de la guerre : elle était resté entière, pleine de convictions et toujours fidèle à elle-même. L'exercice de la politique n'avait pas entaché sa soif de justice et son combat toujours permanent pour un monde meilleur. Réléna avait encore gagné en assurance de telle manière qu'elle dégageait à présent un aura charismatique qui faisait plié n'importe qui à ses arguments. La jeune femme s'était beaucoup engagée en devenant ministre des Affaires étrangères pour que ses idéaux se réalisent. Mais à quel prix? Elle avait perdu Heero. Tous deux avaient souvent été emmené à travailler ensemble au début de l'air de paix, mais au lieu de renforcer leur amour cela l'avait étouffé. Ils n'avaient pas su concilier leur travail et leur relation. Elle soupira. Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus rien. Bien sur il y avait encore de l'affection et une sincère amitié entre eux mais la passion était definitivement morte depuis plus d'un an. Réléna soupira à nouveau. Le temps des regrets devait se terminer, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir…

...

Heero n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs bientôt plus le cas, étant donné qu'ils avaient acheté l'appartement ensemble ils le vendraient sûrement. Il se entait étrangement calme comme si le néant avait décidé de le prendre pour hôte.

Il commença à errer dans les rues sans s'en rendre compte . Le fond de l'air était froid, le début de l'hivers commençant à se faire sentir. Heero fourra donc ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir (1) et accéléra le pas en quête d'un café où il pourrait se réchauffer. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une petite rue où il en avait vu un, son portable retentit :

- Oui ?

- Heero ! T'es où ?

Bien que le japonais reconnu immédiatement la voix, il était peu disposé à se faire ainsi apostrophé au téléphone :

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement.

- Je crois que si au contraire ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend au restaurant !

- Au restaurant ? interrogea t-il surpris.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! s'insurgea son interlocuteur. Ca fait six mois qu'on a convenu de se retrouver ! hurla le jeune homme au bout du fil.

- J'ai été occupé ces derniers temps, se justifia vaguement le japonais.

- T'es où ? répéta son interlocuteur.

- A deux pas de la place de la Victoire, répondit-il machinalement.

- Ok, bouge pas j'arrive ! s'exclama le jeune homme avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

* * *

(1) : Et oui, même le _perfect soldier_ peut avoir froid, la preuve il a finit par abandonner son débardeur vert.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu, bien évidemment toutes reviews est la bienvenue (je vous invite d'ailleurs à en laisser à la suite de la lecture de ce texte pour me donner vos impressions !)

Je devrais publier le chapitre deux la semaine prochaine au plus tard, il s'intitulera « Retrouvailles ».


	2. Chapter 2: Retrouvailles

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co).

Mille excuses pour le retard et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Retrouvailles.

Duo fut surpris de trouver Heero si facilement : le Japonais était simplement adossé à un poteau, bien en évidence. Le natté s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme se soit dissimulé dans un recoin sombre pour le surprendre au dernier moment (relent d'un passé de terroriste) ou même qu'il ne soit pas du tout là, mais il n'en était rien.

L'Américain arrêta donc sa moto devant Heero et enleva souplement sont casque.

- J'aurais plus vite fait de m'y rendre par mes propres moyens, remarqua sobrement le Japonais.

- Mais moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Hee-chan ! ironisa le natté, son enthousiasme douché. C'est vrai que ça ne fait jamais qu'un an que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

Heero esquissa un sourire en coin en détaillant la moto que Duo enfourchait :

- Tout s'explique…

- Hein ?

- Il a dû te falloir un certains nombres d'arguments pour que Trowa accepte de te prêter sa bécane. D'ailleurs quoi que fut ton argumentation je suis surpris qu'il ait accepté…

Duo sourit, énigmatique :

- J'ai bénéficié d'un appui de poids…

- Hn ?

- Allez monte ! On a déjà bien assez pris de retard !

Le Japonais ne chercha pas plus loin et monta derrière Duo.

…

Ils rejoignirent le restaurant en à peine dix minutes, Duo n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte des limitations de vitesse ou même des feux, de menus détails lorsque l'on est le Shinigami…

C'était un petit restaurant libanais, un choix de Quatre.

Duo et Heero franchirent l'un après l'autre la porte, le restaurant était plein et l'Américain invita son compagnon à le suivre au fond. Quatre avait bien fait les choses pour cette 'réunion de famille'. Il avait réservé la table la plus au fond du restaurant légèrement enfoncée dans une alcôve de telle sorte que le groupe se retrouvait un peu à l'écart des autres clients.

- Ma moto est toujours en vie ? demanda Trowa.

- Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas ! Ton bébé ronronne comme un chat ! répliqua insolemment Duo.

- Assieds toi Heero, invita Quatre avec son sourire le plus chaleureux.

- Alors Yui, tu nous avais oublié ? lança Wufei avec un sourcil levé.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps.

Un silence fit place à cette déclaration : Heero Yui venait de s'excuser ?! Depuis quand le _perfect soldier_ savait-il faire ça ?

- L'important est que tu sois là, répondit Quatre, en revanche tu n'auras pas le choix de ton repas, nous avons commandé pour toi.

Heero hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'environnement qui l'entourait et le mémorisa inconsciemment. Quatre le remarqua et en eut un sourire amusé : chacun des cinq pilotes avaient procédés de la même manière, les vieilles habitudes étaient particulièrement tenaces.

Le jeune Arabe posa un regard bienveillant sur ses anciens coéquipiers : ils avaient tous changés et en même temps étaient restés les mêmes. Quatre réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les cinq. Bien sur, ils avaient l'occasion de se croiser de temps en temps mais ils ne s'étaient jamais réunis de la sorte, tous ensemble sans raison professionnelle, juste pour être ensemble.

Quatre quitta le fil de ses pensées en sentant un regard insistant sur lui. C'était Trowa. Avec la paix ils s'étaient profondément liés d'amitié et se voyaient régulièrement. Cependant, le jeune Arabe n'arrivait pas à lire dans les sentiments du Français, il semblait totalement hermétique aux émotions humaines. Même en Heero et en Wufei, le jeune empathe arrivait à percevoir des humeurs, des peines et des joies, mais pas chez Trowa. C'était un être définitivement indéchiffrable.

- Alors Hee-chan quoi de neuf ?

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la question de l'américain. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui.

- Comment va Réléna ? poursuivi Duo sans se soucier du froncement de sourcil de plus en plus prononcé de son interlocuteur.

Heero soupira et dit avec indifférence :

- Nous sommes séparés.

- Oh ! Curieux qu'on n'en est pas encore entendu parler, au moins par la presse people… Notre diplomate en chef et un haut gradé des preventers… remarqua Quatre.

Le japonais se sentit obligé de donner des éclaircissements :

- Notre séparation n'a rien d'un téléfilm dramatique et puis cela n'est pas encore officiel.

Le japonais ne remarqua pas la lueur d'attention qui venait de s'enflammer dans les yeux de Duo et garda son air placide comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il avait acheté un nouveau tapis pour sa salle de bain.

Quatre ne pu cependant s'empêcher de poursuivre sur le sujet :

- Vous continuez quand même à travailler ensemble ?

Herro fronça à nouveau les sourcils puis soupira devant le sourire angélique du jeune arabe.

- Oui. C'est justement pour ça que ça n'a pas marché entre nous, on n'a pas pu concilier les deux et avant même que l'on ne s'en rende compte, on ne s'aimait plus.

Wufei fronça à son tour les sourcils se demandant si c'était bien Heero qui venait de prononcer une phrase aussi longue et surtout abordant sa vie privée ! Décidément la paix avait adoucit tout le monde.

Alors qu'un blanc était né après les révélations de Heero une serveuse apporta du champagne qu'elle versa dans chaque flutte. Quatre leva alors son verre :

- A nos retrouvailles !

Les autres pilotes reprirent en chœur son invitation à la célébration.

Incontestablement, Quatre était le cœur de leur groupe. Même si c'était Heero qui dirigeait autrefois les opérations en réalité le leader était Quatre, plus doué en ce qui concernait la diplomatie et la remobilisation de troupes. Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas pouvaient penser qu'il était quelqu'un de doux, facile à vivre et même faible. Là était leur erreur. Sous son apparente douceur se cachait quelque chose d'implacable qui ne tolérait aucune objection. En réalité Quatre était un stratège né, il savait mener les gens où il le voulait sans que ceux-ci n'en décèlent même l'intention : un main de fer dans un gant de velours…

…

La soirée continua sur cette lancée. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et la conversation allait bon train. Enfin, en réalité c'était surtout Duo et Quatre qui parlaient, les autres se contentaient de hocher de temps en temps la tête et de répondre par monosyllabes aux questions qu'on leur posait directement.

- Où est Wufei ? s'exclama soudain Duo.

- Il a dû partir aux toilettes, remarqua avec nonchalance Trowa.

- Je vais faire de même. (1)

Sur ce Heero se leva et emprunta le petit escalier qui descendait vers les toilettes. Sa main resta cependant sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait d'entrouvrir.

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux avant de refermer promptement la porte et de tourner les talons.

En remontant les escaliers il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser les images qu'il venait d'imprimer. Non, il avait du se tromper, il fit à nouveau demi-tour sans en avoir vraiment conscience et poussa encore la porte. Le même spectacle s'offrait à ses yeux : la serveuse qui s'occupait de leur table à genou devant un Wufei qui poussait des gémissements…

Il ferma décidé la porte, le feu aux joues.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa place, Duo demanda :

- Tu n'as pas trouvé Wufei ?

- Où bien l'as-tu trouvé en position compromettante, proposa avec malice le français en remarquant la rougeur de son ami.

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit alors que l'américain commençait à s'agiter.

- Non, Wufei ?! s'exclama t-il. Il a une vie sexuelle ?

- Duo ne crie pas si fort, le gronda gentiment l'arabe.

- Il pratiquait tout seul ? interrogea avec curiosité le natté à un Heero de plus en plus rouge.

Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Heero concurrencer à ce point les tomates. La surprise de Heero n'était pas tant d'avoir vu un homme 'profiter de sa vie', dirons nous, mais que cet homme soit l'un de ses compagnons d'armes...

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ça fait un petit moment qu'on attend la suite du repas, fit observer Trowa.

- Non, la serveuse ? Moi, qui avait finit par croire que notre petit chinois était asexué!

- Il a pourtant une réputation sulfureuse chez les preventers, vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? déclara Quatre.

- Et bien, j'avais entendu quelques rumeurs mais je ne les avais pas prises aux sérieuses, dit Duo avec une pointe de déception.

Sur les cinq pilotes quatre faisaient partis des preventers, seul Quatre avait laissée derrière lui cette vie pour se concentrer sur celle de chef d'entreprise.

- Et toi Heero ? interrogea Duo.

Le japonais avait retrouvé un peu de sa contenance et repris son habituel regard froid.

- Ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas ! répliqua t-il.

- En même temps ça t'aurait évité d'être aussi surpris !

- Nos plats n'ont pas encore été servis ?

C'était Wufei qui venait de revenir.

- On se demande pourquoi ! lui lança Duo.

Wufei fit le parfait innocent et regagna sa chaise avec le plus grand naturel, sous les sourires contenus de ses amis.

* * *

(1) désolé mais même ces chers g-boys doivent y aller...

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! Le prochain sera moins long a venir, il s'intitulera "Epilogue de soirée".

Merci de laisser vos impressions.


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue de soirée

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co)

J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mille excuses… J'espère que je n'en mettrais pas autant pour le suivant !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Epilogue de soirée.

Le repas en tant que tel –soit consommer de la nourriture- était à présent terminé depuis longtemps mais l'alcool aidant la soirée était devenue très animée. Tous les clients du restaurant étaient partis et Quatre avait demandé au gérant, moyennant quelques billets, de les laisser profiter du lieu.

Chaque pilote avait une réaction différente à l'alcool, ce qui ne rendait ces retrouvailles que plus intéressantes.

Heero ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool : il essayait vainement depuis quelques minutes de reconnecter ses neurones entre eux mais rien n'y faisait et son regard se perdait dans un flou artistique qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. _Self-control man_ avait totalement perdu le contrôle et ses gestes étaient d'une imprécision remarquable. Heero n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool de toute sa vie avant la fin de la guerre. Lorsque enfin il découvrit l'euphorisant breuvage, au côté de Trowa, il trouva fort déplaisant le fait de perdre la pleine possession de lui-même, du coup il ne buvait jamais, visiblement il avait dérogé à ses principes pour la soirée.

Trowa avait au moins bu autant que le japonais et pourtant son expression était toujours la même qu'au début du repas, à croire qu'il était parfaitement insensible à tout. Il est sur qu'en ayant passé une bonne partie de son adolescence chez les mercenaires il avait du expérimenter pas mal de choses. Mais, son visage toujours aussi glacé bien que l'alcool coule à flots dans ses veines était vraiment effrayant.

Quatre avait consommé l'alcool avec plus de modération que ses anciens co-équipiers mais ses joues étaient quand même délicieusement rosies et la tête lui tournait agréablement.

Quant à Duo…eh bien il riait, parlait, s'animait, finalement il n'était pas bien différent de son état normal.

Et enfin Wufei… Etrange comme sa personnalité changeait du tout au tout, ou peut-être se révélait-elle telle qu'elle était en réalité. En tout cas, le dragon était complètement désinhibé. Il lançait des phrases à la fois crues et directes, tous les tabous de sa précieuse fierté avaient sautés.

L'américain s'amusait à provoquer le chinois afin de tester ses limites, bien distendue sous éthanol.

…

- Alors comme ça tu as une vie sexuelle ? J'avoue que tu as détruit un mythe ce soir… fit-il avec une moue déçue.

Wufei lui lança un regard plein de défi :

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

- Tellement trompeuses que Heero a faillit en faire une syncope.

Le japonais susnommé releva un sourcil, sortant pour un instant de sa léthargie éthylique. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler avant de la refermer.

- Vraiment, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, constata avec un sourire bienveillant Quatre.

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool, déclara t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise pour reprendre contenance.

- On ne dirait pas vu tout ce que tu as bu, lança avec ironie Trowa avant de resservir son ami sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Quatre en remarquant le geste se demanda ce que Trowa avait en tête en saoulant le japonais. Cependant, la tête agréablement légère, son esprit d'analyse avait pris du plomb dans l'aile et ses pensées lui échappèrent.

- Notre parfait soldat à lui aussi des faiblesses… le taquina Duo.

Heero tenta de lui lancer un regard glacé mais son sang était bien trop chaud pour que cela soit crédible et ses co-équipiers sourirent.

C'est Wufei qui vînt à son secours en détournant la conversation :

- Comment se porte tes affaires Quatre ? demanda t-il.

- Plutôt bien je dois dire, répondit-il avec modestie et le sourie d'un enfant sue le visage.

- Cat, vraiment il faut que tu arrêtes avec ce sourire angélique… dit Duo d'un air dépité. Je n'ai jamais vu un ange avec les dents aussi acérées…Aucun de nous n'est dupe tu es le loup des marchés financiers !

- Vraiment je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feint l'intéressé.

- Comme l'OPA que tu as lancé la semaine dernière sur le numéro deux mondial de l'informatique ? ironisa Duo.

- Ah ça ? répondit Quatre comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler. Trois fois rien.

- Bien que tu ne te sois pas engagé chez les preventers, je constate que tu pratiques toujours l'art de la guerre, mais sur un autre terrain, dit Wufei avec un certain respect.

- De toute façon, à part la guerre que savons-nous faire d'autre ? dit Heero avec une certaine amertume.

Des regards entendus se tournèrent vers lui, ils étaient tous cinq des enfants de la guerre, cela avait tellement longtemps était leur vie qu'aujourd'hui ils ne savaient plus vivre autrement.

Duo était particulièrement surpris par ce que son ami venait de dire, jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée que Heero remette en cause qui il était. Le japonais était une arme à lui tout seul, le soldat parfait, depuis quand regrettait-il cela ? Pourtant, ces dernières années, le natté devait bien reconnaître qu'il l'avait vu changé, devenir plus humain et plus triste aussi…

Cette remarque avait d'ailleurs nettement refroidie l'ambiance de la soirée mais c'était sans compter le pragmatisme de Quatre qui commanda d'autres bouteilles : valait mieux l'ivresse à la tristesse, voila ce qu'il détermina.

Les retrouvailles reprirent vite un ton plus léger, surtout lorsque Wufei retourna aux toilettes avec un air détaché, suivit de près par la serveuse.

- Eh bien ! Notre Chinois doit être appétissant, remarqua Duo en le suivant des yeux. Au moins un qui s'amuse…

- Parle pour toi Maxwell, dit avec un sourire amusé le Français.

Duo le fusilla de ses améthystes. Sa vie sentimentale était désespérément vide… Dans un premier temps cela s'était expliqué par deux yeux cobalts qui avaient pris une location dans son cerveau… Trois ans à espérer, à douter, à se dire que vraiment il était trop con. Il avait finis par laisser tomber, « ta santé mentale en dépend » lui avait dit le blond. Revoir Heero ce soir n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'il le redoutait, il avait toujours trouvé facile d'être avec le japonais malgré que leurs caractères soient radicalement opposés. Il devait cependant bien s'avouer que son cœur avait raté un battement lorsque Heero avait annoncé que c'était fini avec sa blonde…

Non. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il était trop tard. Sa décision était prise il allait enfin s'attaquer à sa vie sentimentale ! Tout d'abord en mettant le frein sur son boulot –difficile lorsque l'on est preventer- pour se trouver un mec bien qui, lui, le regarderait.

- Duo ?

Le natté secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il était resté muet bien trop longtemps pour que ses amis ne s'en inquiètent pas.

Quatre lui sourit gentiment, il n'ignorait pas ce qui traversait la tête de son meilleur ami et compatissait d'autant plus que sa situation était la même…

…

Il était presque trois heures du matin quand ils se décidèrent enfin à partir, Quatre décréta autoritairement qu'ils venaient tous dormir chez lui. L'Arabe avait négligemment dit qu'il possédait un 'immeuble' en ville. Vu leur état d'ébriété aucun d'eux ne protesta, rien qu'imaginer mettre la clef dans la serrure relevait de l'exploit !

Quatre leur assigna à tous une chambre, mais devant l'état chaotique dans lequel se trouvait le japonais, il fut décidé que Duo l'aiderait à se coucher.

- Après tout, vous dormiez dans la même chambre dans notre planque principale, justifia Trowa.

- C'est pas pour ça que je le bordais ! répliqua l'Américain.

Le mercenaire fît un geste nonchalant de la main avant de regagner sa propre chambre.

Duo passa donc le bras droit de Heero sur son épaule et l'aida tant bien que mal à atteindre l'une des chambres d'amis. Il le fît s'asseoir sur le lit et le regarda dépité :

- Tu vas pouvoir te déshabiller seul au moins ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, Duo s'approcha et commença à lui enlever ses chaussures. Une fois terminée il commença à déboutonner la chemise du japonais qui le regarda alors comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et posa ses mains sur celles de Duo qui s'arrêta. Le jeune américain les dégagea vivement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le regardait soudain Heero. Son regard bleu acier semblait fouiller son âme et il eut soudain l'impression d'être nu. Que n'aurait-il pas donné un an auparavant pour que le soldat le regarde ainsi. Il était trop tard maintenant, Duo avait renoncé…

- Je vais y aller si tu peux le faire toi-même, dit-il avec empressement avant de se détourner vers la porte.

Mais Heero attrapa sa main en se relevant, un peu vacillant.

- Ne me laisse pas, Heero avait dit cela avec son habituelle vois monocorde, mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer figèrent le Shinigami.

Duo se retourna interloqué, grave erreur, il rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Heero qui tenait de plus en plus fort la main de l'américain. Le japonais avait l'air complètement ailleurs et pourtant il le regardait avec une telle intensité que Duo avait l'impression de se noyer. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient et incendiaient par la même occasion le cœur de l'américain.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! se crispa Duo.

_Don't break my heart. _

Le japonais n'écoutait pas, il était comme dans un autre monde, dans un autre corps habité par un autre esprit. Sa vision était vague et il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose : deux améthystes irrésistibles, irréels… Il ne savait plus qui il était et ça lui était bien égal. Pour une fois, juste une fois il voulait être un autre. Pas de Réléna, pas de preventer, pas d'amis…juste Duo.

Il rapprocha inexorablement son visage de celui de sa proie, la détailla un instant avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

- Arrête ! La voix de l'américain était plus ferme. Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ?

_Don't break my heart._

- Toi.

Le japonais avait soufflé cela à l'oreille de son ancien coéquipier le faisant délicieusement frémir, avant de commencer à explorer son cou de ses lèvres.

Duo n'avait plus la force de résister. Il avait moins bu que son ami mais il sentait tout de même l'alcool parcourir ses veines et avait bien dû mal à trouver une cohérence à ce qui se passait. Il tremblait légèrement sous les caresses de plus en plus assidues de son assaillant, il ferma les yeux et se sentit partir… Son corps réclamait celui de Heero depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour qu'il esquisse un recul.

Les yeux du japonais continuait à briller avec force et lorsque Duo rouvrit les siens pour les croiser il ne pu retenir plus longtemps la frustration qu'il avait ressentit ces dernières années à chaque fois qu'il s'y était perdu. Il termina l'effeuillement de son ancien co-équipier et pu enfin apprécier la peau brûlante sous ses doigts.

Il griffa largement le dos du japonais qui grogna et mordit le cou.

Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, un brin sauvages et imprécis. Chacun d'eux avaient perdu la conscience de lui-même pour essayer de se fondre en l'autre.

Lorsque Heero pénétra Duo il ne fut pas doux mais pas brutal non plus. L'américain ne cherchait pas à retenir ses gémissements qui bientôt se transformèrent en cris.

Aucun d'eux ne cherchaient un sens à ce qui se passait, ils vivaient l'instant, l'esprit dans un autre monde.

Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment l'amour, leurs corps étaient bien trop vibrants et tendus pour parler d'amour. C'était la libération d'une excitation latente, l'antidote au réel, et tant pis pour le mal que la redescente leur ferait le lendemain…

L'échange fut plutôt rapide et ils s'endormirent épuisés, Heero entre les cuisses de Duo.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aprécié la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, le prochain s'intitulera "Confusion".

Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Confusion.

« Hiroshima et Nagasaki. » Voila la première chose à laquelle pensa Heero en se réveillant. Il avait la sensation qu'une bombe nucléaire explosait dans sa tête à chaque battement de cœur. En ouvrant les yeux il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se faire exploser une nouvelle fois avec son gundam… ça lui avait fait moins mal.

Il demeura un long moment immobile en tentant de clarifier son esprit mais cela n'eut pour effet qu'accentuer sa douleur. Il ressentait un besoin urgent de rationaliser, son esprit était brumeux et il ne le supportait pas.

Le japonais ferma les yeux un instant… qui se transforma en une heure entière. Il ne se sentait guère mieux mais décida fermement de se lever. Il s'assit avec précaution sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains et massa ses tempes. Des images fusaient confusément dans sa tête.

La rencontre avec Réléna… Duo était venu le chercher… Le restaurant avec les quatre pilotes… La soirée… Et puis : le trou noir.

Le cerveau sérieusement ralentis il tenta d'analyser la situation : il était nu –Dieu seul savait comment il avait réussit à se déshabiller-, la chambre où il se trouvait était grande et affreusement lumineuse pour ses yeux sensibles. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il se leva, pour mieux observer la chambre. Ses jambes faillirent céder sous son poids mais il tînt bon. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que le plancher ondulait sous ses pieds. Il parvînt cependant jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit : une salle de bain.

Ok, une chambre avec salle de bain. Il était sûrement chez Quatre.

Il soupira, pour l'instant rien ne servait de chercher plus loin. Il se glissa donc sous la douche. Le jet d'eau coulait délicieusement sur sa peau nue et il savoura la douce caresse sur son corps. Puis il tourna le robinet et frémit lorsque l'eau glacée frappa son corps. Ses muscles se tendirent sous le froid ce qui acheva de l'arracher aux brumes de Morphée. Sa tête cognait toujours mais au moins était-il parfaitement réveillé à présent.

Il trouva des serviettes propres et enfila à la hâte ses vêtements qu'il trouva sous le lit. Il manquait plusieurs boutons à sa chemise et le japonais dû la laisser ouverte. Il n'avait probablement pas fait dans la finesse hier en se dévêtant…

…

- La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin éveillée ? lança joyeusement Quatre en voyant débarquer le japonais dans la salle à manger.

Celui-ci s'assit sans un mot à la table où trois des pilotes étaient déjà assis.

Quatre lui servit un thé –Heero n'aimait pas le café- et lui tendit aussi un cachet.

- Tu te sentiras mieux avec ça.

- Hn.

Le japonais avala le cachet sous le regard moqueur de Trowa et de Wufei.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Heero après avoir savouré quelques gorgées de son thé.

Lui qui avait toujours sa montre au poigné il se sentait bien nu sans elle, mais il n'avait pu la retrouver ce matin.

- Midi, répondit Trowa.

- Midi ?!

- Il faut croire que tu avais besoin de récupérer, dit avec douceur l'Arabe.

- Hn.

Pourquoi avait-il bu autant ? Un voile brumeux s'étendait sur toute la fin de la soirée mais il ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait pu à ce point perdre le contrôle…

Il brûlait d'envie d'interroger ses compagnons, tant pis pour son orgueil, il devait savoir.

- Je suppose que nous sommes chez toi Quatre ?

- Hohoho…Tu ne te souviens pas !? se moqua Wufei.

Le chinois profita avec un délice immature de ce moment : Heero –_the perfect soldier_- s'était mis dans un état pitoyable… Le pilote du Shenlong ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cela. C'était aujourd'hui du passé et pourtant, Wufei se souvenait des complexes qu'il avait éprouvé face à Heero. Secrètement il l'avait admiré autant qu'il s'était haï de ne pas être aussi fort que lui.

Heero l'ignora et planta son regard acier dans celui de Quatre.

- Eh bien, aucun de nous n'était vraiment en état de rentrer seul. Par conséquent j'ai proposé que nous dormions tous chez moi.

Prévoyant, bienveillant, et tout simplement efficace : comme toujours le jeune arabe avait géré au mieux, même saoul.

Le japonais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Cependant les explications de Quatre n'avaient pas apportées grand chose au comblement de ses souvenirs. Trowa le remarqua et ajouta avec un sourire en coin presque imperceptible –en vérité il fallait connaître le français pour saisir qu'il souriait :

- Pour le reste il faut que tu demandes à Duo, c'est lui qui t'a aidé à te coucher.

Heero pris enfin conscience que l'américain n'était pas là, il balaya la pièce du regard avant de demander :

- Où est-il ?

- Il est sortit il y a deux heures, une course urgente apparemment, répondit Quatre.

L'arabe se contrôla parfaitement en révélant cela mais en réalité il était inquiet. Duo avait tenté de le dissimuler, cependant le jeune empathe avait bien sentis que son ami était profondément troublé…

- Il a dit qu'il repasserait lorsqu'il aurait terminé. J'ai d'ailleurs proposé que nous poursuivions nos retrouvailles dans une petite propriété à l'extérieure de la ville, en es-tu ?

Heero réfléchit un instant : sa mission ne commençait que dans cinq jours et toute la préparation avait déja été faite. Il pouvait donc se permettre de prendre quelques jours de vacances –les premières depuis plus d'un an.

- Ok.

- Il ne faut qu'un quat d'heures pour s'y rendre. Je propose que l'on se retrouve vers dix-huit heures trente ce soir devant cet immeuble ?

Chacun des trois pilotes acquiesça.

- Je vais devoir vous quitter : il faut que je règle quelques dossiers si je veux pouvoir prendre deux jours de congés, déclara Quatre une fois que l'affaire fut entendue.

- Tu travailles trop, dit Trowa.

- Et toi pas assez !

Alors qu'il se levait ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et bientôt ils virent Duo entrer dans la salle à manger.

Quatre s'approcha de l'américain et lui sourit inquiet :

- Je dois y aller : le boulot. Mais je rentre bientôt, toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- T'inquiète.

Le jeune arabe ne voulait pas quitter son ami. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Duo n'affichait pas son traditionnel sourire charmeur, il semblait déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas souvent vu l'américain ainsi, et peu de chose pouvait provoquer sa tristesse. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu peiné s'était lorsqu'il avait décidé de renoncer définitivement à Heero… Le japonais était-il la cause du trouble de Duo ?

Quatre mit cela dans un coin de son esprit et se hâta de s'en aller : plus vite il serait parti et plus vite il pourrait revenir. Il fît un dernier sourire encourageant à son ami qui le lui rendit.

…

Lorsque Heero croisa les yeux de l'américain son cœur manqua un battement. Le japonais avait une drôle d'impression ou plutôt de sensation. Quelque chose d'enivrant qui lui donna la fièvre. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur l'américain il avait des flashs qui le faisaient rougir. Il se voyait embrasser la peau de Duo, le faire gémir.

- J'y vais.

Trowa se leva pour s'en aller à son tour.

- Wufei, tu veux que je te dépose chez toi, c'est sur ma route ? proposa t-il au chinois.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci se leva aussi. Heero regarda Trowa et fronça les sourcils, à quoi jouait le français ?

- A ce soir, soyez sages, lança le mercenaire en passant la porte.

Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent seuls, assis, face à face. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ce silence insinua peu à peu le doute dans l'esprit du japonais. Pourquoi Duo ne parlait-il pas comme il en avait toujours l'habitude ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? finit par interroger le japonais.

Duo le regarda blessé.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?!

- Je…j'ai des flashs qui me reviennent mais la totalité m'échappe pour l'instant, avoua le jeune homme.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une lame dans le cœur de Duo.

- Nous avons fait l'amour, murmura t-il.

La respiration de Heero s'accéléra, les images qui fulminaient dans sa tête s'éclaircirent et il prit enfin pleinement conscience de ce qui s'était produit. Il ne pu retenir un léger hoquet de surprise.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire…

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ! s'emporta Duo en se relevant brusquement.

La peine faisait peu à peu place à la colère.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, s'excusa Heero complètement perdu.

- Tu es désolé ?! Tu te fous de moi ? On efface tout et on fait comme si de rien n'était ?! Duo criait presque. L'alcool ne justifie pas tout, pourquoi crois-tu que s'est arrivé ?

Heero observa avec surprise l'américain, où voulait-il en venir ?

Devant l'air ahuri du japonais, le pilote du Deathscythe se calma, il avait mal.

- Tu ne peux pas ignorer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

- Nous sommes amis, répondit le japonais.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Heero. Les mots que tu me murmurais hier n'étaient pas ceux d'un ami et les miens non plus.

- Nous sommes amis, répéta Heero. Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de compliquer ce qui ne l'est pas ?! s'impatienta Duo.

- Nous sommes différents.

- Et alors ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Tout est toujours si simple dans ton monde.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Shinigami, complètement abasourdi.

Duo restait sans voix. Ce que lui disait le pilote du Wing n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi se cachait-il derrière leur amitié ? Etait-ce parce qu'il aimait encore Réléna ?

- Ça n'est pas clair dans ma tête, révéla incertain le japonais.

Duo secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- _I can't wait you forever_. (1)

Sur ces paroles l'américain laissa seul Heero et quitta l'immeuble.

Le japonais resta un long moment assis sans bouger, l'esprit et le cœur dans le vague.

…

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires avant de rejoindre les autres, il trouva Réléna installée dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Leur promesse de discuter une bonne fois pour toute lui était complètement sortis de la tête. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Il se sentait vidé et pourtant son esprit était surmené comme un ordianteur dont le disc dur était saturé.

Le jeune femme était vêtue simplement: un jean, une chemise et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient détachés. Le japonais avait toujours aimé lorsqu'elle quittait ses tailleurs pour un jean.

- Bonsoir Heero. Je suis un peu en avance mais je pensais te trouver quand même ici à cette heure, dit-elle.

- Hn.

Le pilote du Wing s'assit aussi.

- En venant ici, je pensais que l'on aurait une longue conversation sur le pourquoi du comment on en est arrivé là -conversation que nous n'avons jamais eue. Toutefois en t'attendant j'ai réalisé que ça ne servirait à rien.

La ministre marqua une pause et sourit, avant de déclarer l'air pensive :

- Probablement n'était-ce pas notre destin.

A nouveau elle se tut, puis poursuivis :

- Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, pourtant j'ai trouvé en toi un allié fidèle et j'espère que notre collaboration professionnelle demeurera toujours aussi efficace et amicale.

Heero esquissa un léger sourire à son vœux : la jeune femme était un diplomate jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle soupira avec un brin de mélancolie avant de se lever.

- Je viendrais déménager d'ici peu les quelques affaires qu'il me reste encore ici.

Réléna serra avec chaleur le bras du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Sois heureux.

C'était finit...

* * *

(1): je ne t'attendrais pas toujours.

* * *

Je me suis un peu laissée emporter par l'histoire et finalement le chapitre ne racconte pas tout ce que j'avais prévu d'y mettre...tant pis ce sera pour le prochain!

J'espère que vous avez aprécié votre lecture, le prochain chapitre aura pour titre "Un autre visage".


	5. Chapter 5: Un autre visage

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co).

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Un autre visage.

- Hier soir… J'ai couché avec Heero.

- Oh… fit Quatre qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Le blond regarda avec douceur son ami, ses yeux améthystes renvoyaient une peine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- On avait trop bu… C'est à peine s'il s'en souvient, et il arrive quand même à le regretter, soupira avec dépit Duo. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

Quatre s'assit près de son ami qui jouait avec le bout de sa longue tresse et passa un bras autour se ses épaules.

- Vous avez discuté ?

- Oui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et moi j'en ai assez de faire attention à ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, de cacher mes sentiments pour ne pas gâcher notre 'précieuse amitié' qu'il a invoqué ce matin pour justifier ses regrets !

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Oui, entre autres choses comme « je suis désolé » et « ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ».

- Je vois, dit Quatre en hochant la tête. Mais, Tu sais, je crois que Heero ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Le simple fait qu'il se soit saoulé le révèle.

- Et mes sentiments à moi ?! Est-ce qu'il s'en soucie ?!

Quatre sentait la colère poindre dans la voix de Duo. Lui-même ne saisissait pas très bien le comportement du japonais. Il mit en ordre ses idées et réfléchit un instant.

- Trowa.

- Hein ?

- C'est Trowa qui l'a fait boire hier, révéla Quatre.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, nous n'avons peut-être pas toutes les cartes en main… Je crains qu'il ne soit pas innocent dans cette affaire.

- Peu importe Quatre. Nous étions seuls dans cette chambre et nous étions seuls ce matin lorsqu'il m'a exprimé ses 'regrets'.

- Duo, murmura l'Arabe en lui caressant le dos pour le consoler.

- Il regrette. Et, je crois que je vais finir par faire de même. Je pensais enfin avoir tourner la page, il faut croire que j'ai présumé de mes forces.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps.

- Il est trop tard…

Avant que Quatre puisse ouvrir la bouche l'Américain s'était levé et sourit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Kat ! Profitons plutôt de ces quelques jours de vacances bien mérités, les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Quatre sourit aussi, même s'il savait que Duo se forçait…

…

- Hier soir… J'ai couché avec Duo.

Pour seule réponse le français sourit discrètement. Heero avait dit cela avec son habituel air glacé mais le français savait que son cerveau était sûrement en surchauffe.

- Arrête de réfléchir.

- Tu n'es pas surpris, remarqua sobrement le japonais.

Le sourire de Trowa s'étira légèrement.

- Ca devait bien finir par arriver, toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous… Il vous en a fallu du temps pour enfin l'évacuer.

Le français avait dit ça tout naturellement et Heero écarquilla faiblement les yeux. En percevant cela Trowa secoua la tête.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient de tes propres sentiments ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua froidement le japonais.

Trowa se positionna face au japonais et l'empêcha d'appuyer sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais avec elle. Non pas parce que c'était Réléna, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas Duo.

Le japonais tendit l'oreille les sourcils froncés, invitant malgré lui le français à poursuivre :

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais essayé de déverser les sentiments que tu portais à Duo sur elle –il faut croire que c'était trop dur pour toi de reconnaître que tu aimais notre américain. Ou peut-être avais-tu besoin d'apprendre à aimer tout court avant de pouvoir l'aimer lui…

Cette fois-ci la surprise de Heero se lisait pleinement sur son visage et Trowa en fut satisfait. Après tout il ne parlait jamais à moins d'être sûr que ces phrases aient autant de poids qu'un long discours. Effectivement, il avait fait mouche.

Heero se sentait soudain pris d'effroi : était-il possible qu'il n'est jamais aimé personne d'autre que Duo ? Il avait la sensation de perdre pied, comme si tout s'éclairait pour mieux s'obscurcir à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment en silence, Trowa laissant digéré l'information au métis.

Heero reprit cependant contenance décidant de mettre l'analyse de la situation à plus tard.

Il sourit ironiquement :

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, d'ailleurs je crois que tu n'as pas de conseil à me donner sur ce plan. Ta situation n'est pas bien différente de la mienne…

- Et en quoi ? répondit sûr de lui le français.

- Tu me connais et tu m'as observé mais moi aussi je l'ai fait.

Trowa le défia du regard.

- Tu couches avec tout ce qui passe en ne pensant qu'à un seul homme parce que tu as trop peur de lui dire la vérité, n'est ce pas ?

Ce fut autour du français d'être surpris, il ignorait que son ami pu ainsi le percer à jour.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Bien sur… se moqua Heero. Tout comme ma situation.

Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient poursuivre cette conversation qui les menait tous deux sur un chemin des plus glissant.

Heureusement pour eux, Wufei arriva juste à ce moment et ils sonnèrent enfin à l'appartement de Quatre.

…

La route vers le petit cottage du jeune arabe se fit sous haute tension. Personne n'osait parler dans la voiture. Wufei n'était pas dupe et bien qu'il n'est en rien participé aux évènements de la matinée il se doutait bien de ce qui se tramait. Finalement, ces retrouvailles prolongées n'aillaient sans doute pas s'avérer aussi tranquilles qu'il l'avait présumé et malgré lui il sourit à cette perspective.

…

Quatre n'avait pas mentit le lieu était vraiment magnifique. Bien que la maison n'était qu'à une demi-heure du centre ville on ne voyait que des arbres aux alentours. En revanche lorsque le jeune businessman avait dit « petit cottage » il avait encore fait preuve de trop d'humilité. La résidence –puisque ce nom était bien plus approprié- était largement assez grande pour qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre et c'est ce qu'annonça avec un grand sourire le propriétaire en pénétrant dans la maison :

- Bien, choisissez votre chambre et installez-vous, vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Merci.

Les quatre pilotes obéirent et se dirigèrent vers les chambres à l'étage.

Quatre suivit quant à lui Trowa dans la sienne et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu veux passer du bon temps ? lui demanda le français avec un sourire en coin.

Mais Quatre ne souriait pas.

- Tu as saoulé Heero hier.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé à boire, objecta Trowa.

- Heero ne va pas très bien en ce moment, tu es proche de lui, tu le savais. C'est toi qui a demandé à Duo d'aider Heero à se coucher. Tu as provoqué ce qui est arrivé.

- Je leur ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce…

- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait ? dit Quatre avec une colère contenu. Duo essaie d'oublier Heero depuis des mois !

- N'en fait pas un drame, Quatre, répondit calmement Trowa.

- Encore l'un de tes plans foireux. Tu joues avec les gens, comme toujours… Mais eux, ce sont tes amis.

Le français se rapprocha du blond.

- Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner question manipulation, remarqua Trowa. Et mes plans sont peut-être foireux sur la forme mais toujours efficaces dans le fond.

Il marqua une pause puis plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Quatre :

- Laisse faire, ils sont bien assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes seuls.

La colère de Quatre retomba et il soupira las.

- C'est facile à dire, mais j'ai rarement vu Duo aussi mal. Et puis, tu plaides pour que je ne m'en mêle pas mais toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour mettre le bordel !

- Cesse de tout le temps te soucier de tout le monde et pense un peu plus à toi, souffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille le français.

Le jeune arabe frissonna malgré lui et recula.

- Rejoignons les autres, ils doivent être descendu au salon à présent.

Trowa ne semblait pas de cet avis et retînt le jeune homme par le bras et le pressa contre lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? interrogea Quatre troublé.

- Je profite de toi, soupira le geôlier.

Malgré lui, Quatre s'abandonna quelques secondes alors que le français soufflait délicieusement dans son cou. Puis son cerveau se reconnecta et il se dégagea.

- J'ai bien conscience que passer quelques jours sans l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes te sera difficile mais ne joue pas de la sorte avec moi, déclara t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne joue pas.

Quatre fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et sortit hâtivement de la chambre. L'attitude de Trowa l'agaçait et le mettait à mal : entre nonchalance et prédation. Il aurait voulu lire dans le cœur du français mais celui-ci lui restait impénétrable. Une chose était sûre : jamais Trowa ne l'accrocherait à son tableau de chasse !

…

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Duo assis sur le canapé du salon.

Trowa et Quatre rejoignirent leurs compagnons sur les fauteuils. L'ambiance était plutôt fraîche, Duo et Heero évitant soigneusement de croiser leurs regards tandis que Wufei semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

L'empathe n'avait jamais sentit un tel malaise entre eux cinq. Il sentit sa tête tourner sous l'avalanche de tous ces sentiments, même Heero paraissait déboussolé. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main : nul ne dirait jamais qu'il avait passé une mauvaise soirée alors que Quatre en était l'hôte.

- Il est dix-neuf heures, je vous propose un petit cocktail avant de préparer à manger ?

Chacun acquiesça hormis Heero qui demanda de l'eau.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu reproduises les erreurs de la veille… siffla amer Duo.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et l'ambiance pris à nouveau du plomb dans l'aile.

Quatre tout paré de son sourire le plus charmeur –d'autres diraient diplomatique- ne tarda pas à leur apporter des verres délicieusement orangés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Wufei.

- Trois mesures de champagne, trois de jus de mangue et trois de sour puss, goûte.

Le chinois porta ses lèvres à la coupe et sourit, visiblement cela lui plaisait, c'était déjà ça pensa Quatre.

Le silence continua cependant à demeurer entre les pilotes, un simple cocktail ne suffirait pas et Quatre pris les choses en main :

- Un billard ? proposa t-il.

Trowa se leva en signe d'assentiment et les autres le suivirent. L'hôte les guida dans une pièce aux teintes rouges qui faisait office de bibliothèque, en ce centre se trouvait une table de billard.

La partie détendit l'atmosphère et ils retrouvèrent vite la symbiose qui les animait lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Toutefois, Wufei se désintéressa rapidement de la partie pour se plonger dans la contemplation des livres qui les entouraient, il en trouva un qui lui plaisait et s'assit tranquillement sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir de la pièce pour le lire. Sa passion pour les livres ne s'était que renforcée avec les années.

Quatre se lassa également du jeu lorsque celui-ci commença à devenir le jeu de 'c'est-moi-le-plus-fort' entre Heero et Trowa, apparemment ils avaient des comptes à régler. Duo riait devant les piques disproportionnées qu'ils se lançaient, au moins cela avait le mérite d'avoir détendu Duo. Pour un temps les soucis semblaient s'être envolés pour ne laisser que la joie d'être ensemble.

- Très bon choix, commenta Quatre en s'asseyant à côté du chinois. Celui-ci releva la tête de son livre 'Le portrait de Dorian Gray'. (1)

- Sally s'est fiancée il y a deux semaines, dit Quatre.

Les yeux du chinois s'assombrirent.

- Je sais… Son futur époux a pris le soin de m'en informer. Il a servit sous mes ordres et ne voulait pas me manquer de respect en me laissant le découvrir par moi-même.

- Je suis désolé, dit Quatre compatissant.

- Ne le soit pas, mon ami. Notre relation n'était pas saine, trop explosive, et je n'ai pas su l'apaiser. Je suis le seul fautif.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- On ne rencontre pas souvent une femme telle qu'elle. Un tempérament de feu, la seule que j'ai pu considérer comme mon égale.

- Tant qu'elle n'est pas mariée, rien n'est à mettre au passé, l'encouragea Quatre. Lorsque je l'ai vu il y a un mois, il y avait cette lueur mélancolique dans ses yeux qui ne la quitte plus depuis que vous vous êtes séparés.

- Non, Quatre, c'est elle qui m'a quitté et je la comprend. Je n'ai pas su abandonner ma fierté pour lui dire ce que je ressentais. Oui, il est trop tard, murmura t-il.

Wufei se replongea dans sa lecture clôturant la conversation. Quatre n'avait pas voulu blesser son ami en lui disant cela mais il avait la certitude que Sally et Wufei étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Décidemment les anciens pilotes de gundams ne connaissaient pas la chance en amour. Lui-même se languissait de l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais il savait que Trowa ne concevait pas de la même façon leur relation. Ils étaient de très bons amis et il avait suffisamment connaissance des diverses aventures qu'avait le français pour savoir que si sexe il y avait, il n'y aurait rien de plus. Et ça, il refusait d'avoir à le supporter, indubitablement ils ne pourraient plus être amis après.

Quatre chassa ses pensées et décida d'aller préparer à manger.

…

La partie de billard se termina lorsque Heero propulsa la boule blanche dans le mur, y laissant une marque. Quatre le réprimanda et confisqua le billard pour la soirée. De toute façon le repas était prêt et l'estomac de Duo rappela fort peu discrètement qu'ils avaient tous faim.

Le repas fut plus calme que celui de la veille, bien que chaleureux, chacun semblant faire abstraction de tout ce qui aurait pu le troubler.

Wufei sortit de table dès le dessert engloutis, prétextant la fatigue il alla se coucher. Quatre regretta à ce moment d'avoir abordé un sujet 'tabou' avec le chinois.

Trowa proposa à Quatre une partie d'échec -comme il en faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient- ce que celui-ci accepta avec joie. Duo commença alors à débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle.

- Je vais t'aider, proposa Heero.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, déclina Duo qui redoutait de perdre toute sa bonne humeur s'il se retrouvait seul avec le japonais.

Cependant celui-ci ne tînt pas compte du refus et empila les assiettes.

- On doit parler, déclara le japonais ne laissant pas d'échappatoire possible au natté.

* * *

(1) : 'Le portrait de Dorian Gray' écrit par Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Les choses se précisent... J'espère que vous avez aprécié la lecture de ce chapitre! Je n'ai pas encore décidé d'un titre pour le prochain chapitre mais je devrais le mettre en ligne dans deux semaines.


	6. Chapter 6: Informulé

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Bêta :** Native

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T/M ? Le dernier paragraphe se classe sans doute en M pour son caractère érotique donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou ne souhaitez pas lire ce genre d'écrit, arrêtez-vous avant.

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co).

Finalement ce n'est pas la relation qu'on attendait au chapitre précédent qui s'est épanouie, ce sera pour le prochain ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents : il faut être patient aux échecs…

Un très grand merci à Native pour son travail, ce texte a beaucoup gagné en fluidité grâce à elle!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Informulé.

Duo commença à laver la vaisselle tandis que Heero se chargeait de l'essuyer. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole et le nettoyage se fît finalement dans un parfait silence. L'américain considérait que ce n'était pas à lui d'engager la conversation tandis que le japonais cherchait désespérément les mots justes.

Heero se trouvait bien en peine à essayer de mettre des mots sur quelque chose que son cerveau ne parvenait pas à saisir dans son intégralité. Il se sentait perdu et il détestait cela. Le doute n'habitait pas autant son esprit lorsqu'il était avec Réléna.

Lorsque la dernière assiette fut lavée, Duo décida de prendre les devants et leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, son visage ne reflétait rien de ses pensées :

- C'est toi qui voulais discuter, remarqua t-il. Mais peut-être n'y a-t-il rien à ajouter de plus ?

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, répondit simplement le japonais.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de t'excuser ?

Le ton de l'américain ne contenait pas de colère, sa voix était étonnement posée, presque froide. Son attitude était très différente de celle de la matinée : il semblait avoir renoncé.

Heero sentait que s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement il allait perdre. Le japonais ne savait pas exactement quoi mais il allait perdre. Pourtant, ni son visage, ni sa voix ne trahir cela lorsqu'il commença :

- Duo, tu as été l'un de mes premiers amis avec les autres pilotes et…

Le japonais n'osa pas terminer sa phrase : pourquoi commençait-il comme ça ? Et, pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ? Juste ce qu'il ressentait…

_Tu as peur_, lui souffla sa conscience.

- Je vais te simplifier la tâche. Nous sommes amis et pour moi aussi cela est important. Tirons un trait sur ce qui s'est passé.

Heero était abasourdi, le discours que venait de lui tenir l'américain était bien différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu et de ce que le natté lui avait dit ce matin. Visiblement, Duo avait fait le point entre temps et changé d'avis quant à la nature de ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce mieux ? Pourtant, le japonais se sentait blessé d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de l'américain, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait prononcés quelques heures auparavant.

A cela s'ajoutait l'expression terriblement vide du visage de Duo.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se raccrocher Heero, le visage toujours figé dans la glace.

- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant, l'arrêta Duo. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, nous avions trop bu : fin de l'histoire. Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté ce matin, tu as raison, nous sommes différents, ça ne mènerait à rien.

Heero perdait pied mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à franchir les barrières de son esprit pour exprimer pleinement ce que lui soupirait tout bas son cœur. Pourquoi Duo prenait-il toujours des décisions aussi tranchées dans le vif ? Pour lui, les choses étaient noires ou blanches, pas de place pour des sentiments mitigés.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répéta le japonais.

Duo le scruta un instant sans parvenir à décrypter les pensées de son ami. Il sentait bien que celui-ci était déboussolé mais son visage restait horriblement impassible, comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. Heero avait toujours arborée cette expression : le japonais était froid, distant, presque inhumain. Malgré cela et au fil des missions, un respect mutuel avait fini par voir le jour entre les deux pilotes, puis une sincère amitié sous la forme de l'acceptation réciproque de ce qu'ils étaient, sans « comment », ni « pourquoi ». Mais là, Duo ne saisissait plus et il avait trop mal pour essayer de le faire.

A cette idée l'américain sentit ses nerfs lâchés, il en avait assez, combien de temps encore devrait-il supporter ça ? Cacher ses sentiments l'épuisait, il se sentait vidé.

- Heero arrête…

Le japonais se rapprocha maladroitement du natté, il n'aimait pas la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux améthystes, il n'aimait pas en être la source. Les mots refusaient de s'échapper de sa bouche, ils restaient irrémédiablement coincés dans sa gorge. Le métis voulait être sûr de ses sentiments, et cherchait pour ce faire à analyser la situation, donnée après donnée. Une mauvaise décision ferait souffrir Duo, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

- J'ai besoin de temps, finit-il par dire.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de l'américain : un mélange de douleur, d'ironie et de renonciation. Tout ça n'avait plus de sens, cette situation devait mourir aujourd'hui…

- Tu veux du temps ? Heero arrête… Je t'attends depuis la fin de la guerre et j'en ai assez de me bercer d'illusions. Je t'en ai donné du temps mais toi tu n'as rien vu. Sans doute n'y avait-il tout simplement rien à attendre.

Heero n'osait plus parler, il se sentait désoeuvré et il craignait qu'une autre de ses paroles blessent d'avantage son ami.

- Laisse-moi passer à autre chose.

Le japonais sentit une décharge d'adrénaline dans son corps, sa tête lui tournait, sa vue se brouillait. Il avait perdu…

Inconsciemment il recula de trois pas et son regard pénétra celui de Duo, celui-ci exprimait tant d'émotions que le jeune homme se sentit submergé et baissa la tête dans un signe d'assentiment. Le natté ne devait plus payer pour son incertitude.

L'américain sortit de la pièce laissant le soldat seul avec un disque dur vérolé dans la tête, saturé de calculs erronés.

_Tu as perdu…_

…

Lorsque Quatre aperçu son ami sortir de la cuisine il se leva pour le rejoindre mais celui-ci, le voyant faire, fit non de la tête avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Un douloureux déferlement de sentiments avait assaillit son empathie… Le jeune arabe se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise face à Trowa. Il avait facilement deviné ce qu'il s'était passé en croisant le regard de son ami : Heero et lui avaient mis un terme à ce semblant de début de relation.

- Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, le réconforta le français. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort.

Le blond sourit, Trowa avait sans doute raison.

- En revanche j'irais bien remettre les idées en place à l'autre protagoniste, ajouta le français.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit plus utile. Heero est confus, à tel point que j'arrive à percevoir ce qu'il ressent, lui qui ne laisse habituellement rien passer…

- Duo a crée un sacré bug dans son système, ironisa le français.

- Certainement, mais il n'y a pas que ça…

A ce moment le japonais sortit de la cuisine mais au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre il quitta la maison. Visiblement cette histoire était aussi difficile à supporter pour l'un que pour l'autre. En y repensant, Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine animosité à l'égard de Trowa, pour tout ce que son 'plan' avait provoqué.

- Encore une réussite de Trowa Barton ! lança t-il plein d'ironie.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, sourit le français.

- Ça m'en a pourtant tout l'air, particulièrement si Heero décide de ne pas revenir, répliqua sceptique le blond.

- Yui reviendra, il a laissé ses affaires.

- Quand bien même… Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé et qu'il se passera ? Toi et tes plans foireux !

- Ce n'est pas terminé, répéta le brun.

L'assurance du français agaça Quatre mais le blond devait bien reconnaître que, quelques soient les méthodes que l'ancien mercenaire employait, ses plans échouaient rarement.

Le jeune arabe reconnaissait que 03 était de loin le plus intelligent d'entre eux : une intelligence sauvage qui savait se fixer des objectifs et les atteindre par tous les moyens. Contrairement à lui, le français n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler calculateur, il avait d'autres façons d'arriver à ses fins : le plus souvent il aimait à provoquer des séismes qui surgissaient sans que personne ne les ai attendu, « détruire pour mieux reconstruire » telle aurait pu être sa devise.

D'ailleurs Trowa avait profité que son adversaire soit distrait pour lui prendre son fou. Quatre devait se remettre dans la partie s'il voulait se tirer de cette mauvaise passe. Le plan qu'il avait dessiné pour mener son ami à l'échec allait devoir être légèrement modifié. Quelque soit le Q.I. du preventer, Quatre n'avait encore jamais perdu une seule partie d'échec contre le français, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Pendant que le blond prévoyait une nouvelle tactique, le brun le dévorait littéralement des yeux. L'arabe joua enfin son coup et releva les yeux vers le français, un air victorieux. Il perdit cependant vite son expression conquérante devant le regard impudique de son adversaire, intense, troublant. Ses joues rosirent malgré lui.

- Et si nous pimentions cette partie ? proposa 03.

- Tu veux parier de l'argent ? s'étonna Quatre la mine faussement ingénue.

En effet, mettre de l'argent comme enjeu n'avait pas de sens : ni l'un ni l'autre n'en manquait.

- Non, ton corps, répondit tout naturellement Trowa, le regard toujours aussi prédateur. Si je gagne je me délecterais de chacun de tes membres.

Le jeune homme d'affaire cacha sa surprise et sa gêne du mieux qu'il pu et soupira. Le brun recommençait à jouer avec lui et il n'était pas sûr que cela lui déplaise. Il avait peur de ne pas résister à l'assaut cette fois-ci et inconsciemment cela le grisait.

- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? demanda t-il.

- Mon corps, bien sûr, sourit le français.

Avec un tel pari, l'issue de la partie était presque certaine. Quatre doutait encore, il détailla le visage de son adversaire : Trowa souriait et cela déstabilisa le blond encore plus que d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme ne souriait jamais, seuls les pilotes savaient que sa bouche pouvait parfois s'étirer. Le plus souvent le français riait intérieurement, il n'acceptait de partager sa joie qu'avec ses anciens compagnons, une éminente preuve de confiance pensait Quatre.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas : 03 était un indéniable coureur de jupons, et l'arabe craignait d'amèrement regretter sa faiblesse le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveillerait seul.

Le français sentait bien que son ami hésitait. Il se leva alors et se plaça derrière le blond : il se pencha et déposé un baiser sur le cou de celui-ci le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Puis il murmura à son oreille :

- Tu ne le regretteras pas mon ange…

En réalité ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Quatre : il ne doutait pas que Trowa le ferait monter au septième ciel -la sensualité qui se dégageait nonchalamment de tout son corps parlait pour lui-, c'est pour son cœur qu'il avait peur, pour tout ce que cela impliquerait après. Mais, comment lui expliquer sans se dévoiler totalement ?

Toutefois, l'arabe ne se sentait plus vraiment apte à réfléchir, la façon dont le français avait murmuré « mon ange » avait en réalité achevée ses dernières réticences.

En sentant le jeune homme se détendre, Trowa alla se rasseoir.

Quatre ne répondit pas tout de suite, si le français voulait jouer il allait découvrir pleinement que le jeune arabe était un stratège né.

- Prépare ta défaite, le défia Quatre.

…

A partir de là la partie s'accéléra. Quatre avait le plus grand mal à mettre ses stratégies sur le long terme en place : Trowa jouait rapidement, presque en dépit du bon sens, surprenant à chaque fois le tacticien. Il paraissait parfois qu'il sacrifiait certains de ses pions sans raison valable et Quatre le soupçonna de vouloir en finir au plus vite. En vérité, le petit pari motivait comme jamais le français qui pour une fois avait pris la peine de monter une vraie stratégie. Ainsi, le français et l'arabe restaient au coude à coude, aucun ne prenant réellement l'avantage.

Quatre manquait de concentration face aux attaques désordonnées de Trowa : il finit par en prendre conscience et décida de se reprendre. Il élabora une stratégie à moyen terme, assez simple à mettre en place quelques soient les mouvements irrationnels de son adversaire.

Trowa, quant à lui, s'aperçu que le blond préparait quelque chose et décida de réagir « à sa façon ».

Son pied nu –il tenait à la liberté de ceux-ci en toute situation- se fît mutin et commença à caresser le mollet de son partenaire.

Quatre ne releva pas la manœuvre de divertissement et se contenta de changer la position de ses jambes. C'était sans compter la ténacité du mercenaire. Pour se venger de l'esquive qu'il venait de subir il retrouva les jambes volages -que le jeune arabe avait soigneusement rangée sur la droite- pour devenir plus entreprenant. Il recommença son manège mais ne s'arrêta pas au mollet et monta jusqu'au genou. Les cuisses du blond étant fermement fermée et il ne pu poursuivre plus loin. Il sourit un brin moqueur.

Le jeune homme d'affaire l'ignora superbement et joua. Trowa regarda un instant l'échiquier : Quatre était en train de le coincer. Le fait qu'il l'ait deviné surpris le français. D'ordinaire l'homme d'affaire ne faisait pas des manœuvres aussi simples, il préparait toujours des plans à rallonge dont nul ne se délivrait jamais. Le blond avait visiblement changé de tactique face à ses attaques, leur cohérence avait donc échappée au stratège : parfait. Il fallait cependant que le mercenaire se dégage de la tenaille que Quatre refermait autour de lui s'il voulait pouvoir mettre son propre plan à exécution.

Il réfléchit un instant et joua : l'arabe était finit.

Le blond s'en rendit compte, décidemment il manquait de concentration, ou peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès ? Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée : victime consentante…

Il se laissa achevé en quelques coups, c'était la première fois que Trowa voyait son ami céder les armes. Un frisson le parcourut : au moins maintenant il était sûr qu'il ne forçait pas le main de Quatre, il en avait aussi envie. De plus cela confirmait une idée qu'il avait depuis longtemps en tête concernant le blond : derrière ses airs un peu guindés et innocents, se cachait un être profondément sensuel, alanguis. Etonnement, les deux amis, bien que très proches, n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de sexe, comme un non-dit entre eux.

_Ce soir nous ferons mieux qu'en parler_, se dit malicieusement le français.

…

Lorsque Trowa acheva son roi, Quatre garda les yeux baissés. Il n'assumait pas le fait de s'être laissé décontenancé et finalement battre. Le français ne bougea pas, il attendait que le blond relève lui-même les yeux, ce qu'il finit par faire.

Le jeune arabe eut alors l'impression d'être absorbé par une forêt d'émeraude, la façon dont le regardait le français le fît rougir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, c'était indécent.

Le mercenaire se leva doucement et, sans quitter les yeux océan de sa proie, remplit l'écart qui les séparait. Quatre n'osait pas bouger et Trowa se positionna derrière lui et entrepris de dévorer sa nuque comme il avait commencé à le faire pendant la partie.

03 l'avait deviné : le blond était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit et le français en profita pour faire frémir le jeune homme.

Le jeune arabe perdait un peu plus la raison à chacun de ses baisers. Il s'en rendait compte et sa conscience se rappela à lui.

- Trowa, arrête… soupira t-il.

Le français se figea et laissa son ami reprendre ses esprits : rien ne se ferait sans le plein accord des deux parties, il y songeait depuis bien trop longtemps et il calma un instant son ardeur.

- Ça ne te plait pas mon ange ? demanda le brun contre son oreille.

Quatre résista à l'envie impérieuse de se jeter sur le propriétaire de ce « mon ange » si langoureux et se releva de sa chaise.

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Quatre, je ne joue pas, répondit le français.

Le preventer se sentait troublé devant les doutes de son ami : cela rendait encore plus désirable le blond mais en même temps cela le blessait, l'arabe ne sentait pas sa sincérité.

L'homme d'affaire se rapprocha de son ami et mit une main sur sa poitrine :

- Ouvre-moi ton cœur, lui demanda t-il.

Le brun hésita un instant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il comprenait ce que Quatre voulait mais il redoutait de laisser l'empathie du blond explorer ses sentiments. Finalement il s'y refusa.

- Je ne peux pas. Fais-moi juste confiance, la dernière chose que je veux c'est te faire du mal.

L'empathe le sonda du regard : il y lu du désir mais aussi de la tendresse. Trowa n'était pas près à lui ouvrir son cœur mais pour ce soir il s'en contenterait, il désirait bien trop le français pour se soustraire à son emprise. Plus rien d'autre n'importait.

…

Quatre prit la main de Trowa et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir atteint le lit et embrassa fougueusement son partenaire contre la porte. Le blond passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du français et commença à lui caresser les dos tout en explorant sa bouche.

Le mercenaire grogna et renversa la situation, plaquant son partenaire contre la porte et bloquant ses poignées au-dessus de sa tête.

- C'est moi qui ai gagné… soupira t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme d'affaire.

Il déboutonna à la va-vite la chemise blanche de son ami avant de couvrir de baiser le torse glabre de son ami.

Trowa se délectait des gémissements contenus du jeune arabe et se décida à pousser plus loin ses caresses. Il réattaqua la bouche de Quatre tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient d'une lenteur calculée son pantalon. Le français y enfouit sa main qui y trouva bientôt ce qu'elle cherchait. Il agaça doucement le membre de son compagnon déjà tendu, avant de se débarrasser pleinement du pantalon devenu gênant.

Il se recula alors légèrement et admira le corps de son futur amant. Le blond avait vraiment un corps à aimer. Il sentit son excitation monter encore d'un cran et retourna au plus vite embrasser son partenaire comme on revient vers une drogue.

Il s'agenouilla bientôt devant celui-ci et enserra délicatement de sa bouche le sexe de son amant.

Quatre avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements et sentait des frissons parcourir violemment ses reins. Il murmura plusieurs fois le nom de celui qui s'ingéniait à lui donner autant de plaisir.

Bientôt il se sentit venir et prévînt son amant. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors tout net laissant son partenaire profondément insatisfait.

- Pas encore mon ange, lui soupira t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Frustré, le jeune arabe décida de faire payer cette mesquinerie à son auteur. Il poussa Trowa jusqu'au lit et l'allongea. Il entreprit de le déshabiller pour lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses mais plus lentement en l'effleurant tout d'abord à peine. Le français qui avait l'impression que son membre ne cessait de grossir, grogna son envie d'aller plus loin.

Il ne pu bientôt plus résister et renversa à nouveau la situation en allongeant le blond. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de descendre sa main pour explorer doucement l'intimité de Quatre de ses doigts. Il la détendit, l'humidifia tout en embrassant son amant qui cria, mais pas une seule fois de douleur.

Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci fut prêt il s'introduit délicatement en lui.

L'arabe était surpris par tant de tendresse et de douceur, lui qui s'attendait à un échange « sauvage »… Il n'était pas déçu pour autant, bien au contraire, en cet instant et même si Trowa ne le laissait toujours pas lire en lui, il avait l'intime conviction que le français partageait les mêmes sentiments…

Le mercenaire commença un lent va-et-vient dont le rythme s'accéléra de façon croissante au concert de leurs cris de plaisirs que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait plus à réprimer. Ils furent balayés par le feu intense de l'orgasme en même temps, chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais connu auparavant…

Ils recommencèrent trois fois cette nuit là, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Leurs ébats se firent plus intenses au fil de la nuit mais toujours pleins de promesses et de mots qu'aucun des deux n'osa prononcer de toute la nuit.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. La fin approche, il ne devrait plus y avoir que deux chapitres après celui-ci.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Dis-lui ».


	7. Chapter 7: Dis lui

**Auteur : **Mineko-san.

**Titre :** Trouve moi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita.

**Rate :** T/M

**Notes : **cette fiction se passe six ans après la fin du dernier manga/épisode de Gundam Wing sans tenir compte des suites (Endless Waltz & co).

Duo et Heero ne se décident toujours pas... ils sont un peu longs à sortir du placard.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dis-lui.

Un soleil matinal vînt doucement frapper le visage du blond achevant de l'éveiller. Il n'ouvrit toutefois pas les yeux. Il étira ses membres et grimaça, les frasques de la nuit se rappelaient à son bon souvenir : il avait quelques courbatures et une douleur lancinante au creux des reins. Cependant, tout en ayant conscience de ce qui s'était produit –difficile d'oublier- il ne réagit pas aux souvenirs qui venaient l'effleurer. Quatre n'était pas vraiment du matin et tant qu'il n'aurait pas bu un café bien serré son cerveau demeurerait en stand-by, il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard.

Le jeune homme se releva précautionneusement pour ne pas s'endolorir un peu plus. Il tira les draps, s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea les yeux toujours clos vers la salle de bain. L'eau bienfaitrice détendit son corps et il soupira de plaisir : ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin.

Sa douche terminée l'arabe se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements pour s'habiller. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre.

- Trowa ? s'étonna t-il.

La simple évocation de son nom réveilla le français, prêt à parer à toute éventualité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Quatre, surpris.

Le mercenaire ne s'offusqua pas de la question et répondit nonchalamment :

- Toi ici, où veux-tu que je sois mon ange ?

Un peu perdu, l'arabe ne répondit pas.

Le brun en profita pour quitter le lit et se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il s'empara de l'une des mèches humides de son amant et l'entortilla autour de son doigt, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour prendre ta douche…

Quatre n'avait pas encore bu son café et commença à douter d'avoir quitté Morphée.

Voyant que le jeune blond ne répondait pas, le français, le regard prédateur, en profita pour dénouer la serviette qui enserrait sa taille. Lui-même était nu et il entraîna son amant dans la salle de bain.

L'homme d'affaire ne bougeait toujours pas, un peu étourdis par la situation et un manque notable de caféine.

L'homme aux yeux de jade jeta Quatre sous le jet d'eau chaude et le détailla un instant, contrairement au jeune homme il était parfaitement éveillé. Il humidifia ses lèvres et entrepris d'embrasser son compagnon, celui-ci finit par répondre et, comme pour ne pas tomber, s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant.

Comme la nuit précédente, Trowa explora tout le corps du jeune homme d'affaire avec sa langue, il le fît languir, gémir jusqu'au supplice, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Lorsque enfin le français décida de la lui accorder il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup se stimuler, Quatre rendait sa libido insatiable et le brun ne pouvait pas être plus dur quand il s'insinua à l'intérieur de son partenaire.

La jouissance vînt bientôt, follement intense, elle submergea Quatre et se révéla plus efficace que le plus fort des cafés pour le réveiller.

…

Les deux amants s'effondrèrent dans la douche et restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant tranquillement leurs esprits.

Quatre fut le premier à retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct. Il se releva toujours avec autant de vigilance mais ne pu retenir un grimacement de douleur. Le blond sortit de la douche sans un regard pour le français et alla se vêtir.

Alors que le jeune arabe boutonnait une chemise rouge, le français le rejoint en tenue d'Adam et s'assit naturellement sur le lit pour regarder son ange s'habiller.

Le blond fuyait son regard et Trowa sentit l'inquiétude poindre dans son cœur.

- Quatre qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par lui demander.

Le jeune homme osa enfin croiser les yeux d'émeraude et interrogea le français de la façon la plus calme qu'il le pouvait :

- A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

- Eh bien : je me couche et me lève généralement très tard, je ne ronfle pas. Tu le sais, il m'arrive de partir en mission pendant plusieurs mois, pour l'instant je n'abandonnerais pas les preventers, désolé mais je ne sais faire que ça. Je ne me drogue pas –la plupart du temps-. La cuisine italienne n'a aucun secret pour moi. Et le plus important : ma libido n'a pas de limite, donc je t'achèverais toutes les nuits… Mais tu sais déjà tout ça de moi.

Quatre était abasourdis, le discours de Trowa ressemblait fort à une promesse de vie commune. Il se sentait délicieusement emporté par la vague de ses émotions… Cependant, il était à présent bien alerte et il voulait être sûr de s'engager sur la bonne voie. Le brun était son fantasme depuis qu'il était adolescent, mais la réalité se révélait bien trop souvent différente du rêve.

Il s'approcha du français et le sonda de ses iris océan. Comme d'ordinaire rien ne passait à travers son visage et cela l'ébranla particulièrement. Il s'assit à côté de Trowa et lui demanda :

- Désire t-on la même chose ?

Trowa sourit, un air amusé sur les lèvres :

- Je te veux toi.

La brûlante franchise du français toucha Quatre mais il ne retînt quand même pas sa question suivante :

- En es-tu sûr ? il marqua une pause pour rassembler ses pensées. Trowa, si l'on prend cette route, je veux être sûr de tes sentiments et… d'être le seul, je ne partage pas. En ce qui me concerne, je vais être claire comme de l'eau de roche…

Le preventer releva la tête en attendant la suite, nul n'aurait pu le deviner mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, au point qu'il semblait qu'il allait exploser.

- Je t'aime, acheva Quatre la mine incertaine.

Il l'avait enfin dit. Le blond respira profondément et s'écarta du français, il ne supporterait pas un refus du brun. Mais, il valait mieux qu'il soit dès à présent fixé.

Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit :

- Tu es le seul, quelque soit les aventures que j'ai pu avoir tu as toujours était le seul ici.

Le français prit la main gauche de l'objet de ses désirs et la posa sur son muscle cardiaque. Il fît alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il ouvrit son cœur.

L'empathie de Quatre fut submergée par une foule de sentiments, l'un d'entre eux dominait toutefois l'ensemble : amour. Simple, inconditionnel, vrai.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du jeune arabe, la pression était retombée et avait laissé la place à une joie indescriptible, insaisissable mais si forte. Il se sentait fort.

Trowa n'avait pas prononcé les trois mots mais avait fait bien plus…

…

Les deux amants ne parlèrent plus, tout avait été dit, le reste, seul l'avenir le dirait.

Après un dernier baiser, Quatre quitta Trowa qui devait s'habiller et se rendit au salon, dix heures sonnaient déjà.

Il y trouva Duo, un livre à la main, installé dans le canapé.

- Bonjour, fît le blond tout sourire.

- Hello Kat ! Je ne te demande pas si la nuit a été bonne, tes vocalises de la nuit et ta façon de marcher parlent pour toi… sans parler de ton sourire qui fait dix fois le tour de ta tête, lança t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quatre, très digne, feint de ne pas comprendre et vînt s'asseoir auprès de son ami. Il ne pouvait cependant pas réprimer le sourire qui illuminait ses traits.

- Visiblement tes sentiments sont partagés, je suis heureux pour toi, dit avec sincérité l'américain.

Quatre se sentait un peu gêné d'être si heureux alors que son ami vivait une déception sentimentale. Duo s'en aperçu :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ta joie concoure à me rendre la mienne !

Duo et Quatre s'étreignirent un instant.

Trowa choisit ce moment pour débarquer dans le salon, un sourcil haussé qui signifiait clairement « propriété privée, défense de toucher ! ». Duo le remarqua et s'en amusa. Il fît un clin d'œil au « propriétaire » avant de relâcher son ami.

- J'ai préparé le petit dej' dans la cuisine, vous devez avoir faim ! annonça l'américain.

Le couple suivit Duo dans la cuisine où ils s'attablèrent. Alors que Trowa cherchait à faire marcher la machine à café, Quatre chuchota à l'oreille de son ami avec le plus de sérénité qu'il pouvait :

- On nous a entendu tant que ça cette nuit ?

- Wufei a dû partir courir il y a une heure lorsque vous avez remis ça… Il devait calmer d'urgence ses sens « échauffés ». En ce qui me concerne… j'ai dû prendre une douche froide à deux reprises cette nuit. Alors oui : vous n'avez pas vraiment fait dans la discrétion !

Quatre rougit délicieusement à cette révélation.

- L'isolation sonore de ta maison, laisse à désirer, le taquina Duo.

Il manquait cependant une personne dans ce rapport et Trowa qui n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation le remarqua :

- Où est Heero ?

Duo secoua la tête :

- Il est parti… Sa chambre est vide il a dû embarquer ses affaires cette nuit.

- Le con… lâcha le français.

- C'est aussi bien comme ça. On ne retrouvera pas des rapports normaux avant un petit bout de temps. Il est peut-être mieux que l'on s'évite quelques temps, déclara Duo le plus sobrement possible.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être partis sans dire au revoir, s'insurgea Quatre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ?

Personne ne répondit, mais Trowa n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : ses plans n'échouaient jamais, tout ça était loin d'être terminé !

…

Wufei ne rentra qu'à midi. Même si les cris de la nuit n'avaient pas suffits, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre la relation qui liait à présent Trowa et Quatre, les regards qu'ils se lançaient ne laissaient aucun doute possible : ils étaient ensembles. Le chinois se sentait heureux pour eux. Ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Tout comme Duo, il en avait la conviction depuis un certains temps déjà.

Au sens du chinois, ce n'était pas totalement la même chose pour Heero et Duo. Indéniablement, ces deux-là finiraient également ensembles, mais leur relation serait plus orageuse, entrecoupée de ruptures, de fusions explosives, un peu comme sa relation avec Sally.

A cette pensée il se rembrunit, il devait réussir à passer à autre chose ou il ne serait plus bon à rien !

…

Après le déjeuné -Trowa avait cuisiné italien- Duo proposa à la troupe une balade dans le bois qui bordait la propriété. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment fan de la marche à pied mais ils acceptèrent tous pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Ils allèrent se changer pour mettre des vêtements plus adaptés à l'activité.

Alors que Quatre passait un t-shirt, le preventer vînt enserrer la taille de son amant, se collant à lui.

Quatre sourit sarcastique :

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole !

- Pour toi, je serais toujours dans cet état mon ange, répondit tentateur le français.

Bien que le jeune arabe se sentait flatté, il se dégagea de son compagnon et déclara d'un ton non négociable :

- J'ai les reins tellement en feu que j'ai l'impression d'être monté à cheval toute la nuit, alors tu es gentil : tu calmes tes ardeurs.

Trowa répondit par un baiser enflammé : il trouvait la comparaison avec un cheval des plus flatteuse. Définitivement cet ange blond lui plaisait…

Quatre laissa son partenaire explorer sa bouche puis le repoussa fermement. Il ne céda pas et quitta avec un sourire sadique la chambre laissant son amant frustré…

Le français commença dès lors à réfléchir à un plan qui rendrait son ange accro à leurs ébats. Il en allait de sa santé physique et mentale !

…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme parfait, les pilotes profitèrent de ce repos bien mérité pour farnienter tout leur saoul.

Duo refusa d'aborder le sujet « Heero » avec Quatre qui respecta son choix.

Trowa continuait de harceler sexuellement son amant qui en avait fait un jeu : « tu m'auras… tu m'auras pas ».

Et Wufei avait dévoré la moitié de la bibliothèque de son hôte.

Le lendemain après-midi ils devraient se quitter, chacun ne pouvant repousser d'avantage sa vie professionnelle.

…

Un peu avant que les au revoirs ne surviennent, Duo décida de faire un petit cadeau à Wufei. Le chinois prit, surpris, l'enveloppe que lui tendit le natté. Celle-ci contenait un billet de navette pour se rendre sur L1. Incertain, le chinois demanda avec ironie :

-Tu veux m'envoyer enquêter sur le passé de Yui ?

- Mais non ! Le fiancé de _la femme de ta vie_ est originaire de L1 c'est donc là-bas que se déroulera la cérémonie après-demain. Si tu pars ce soir tu y seras juste à temps !

Le brun voyait très bien où son ami voulait en venir et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tss, que veux-tu que j'aille y faire ? Je ne suis pas du genre à contempler ma défaite…

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu ne regardes jamais de films _made in_ _Hollywood_ ?! s'exclama Duo le regard pleins d'espoir.

Le Shinigami avait entendu la conversation que Wufei et Quatre avait eut hier. Il avait alors décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel et avait commandé un billet sur Internet le soir même. Inconsciemment il tentait de combler sa propre malchance en amour par le bonheur de ses amis, c'était déjà ça.

Wufei haussa ostensiblement les sourcils perdant patience.

- Bon je t'explique : tu te rends discrètement à la cérémonie paré de ton plus beau costume et de ton plus beau sourire. Au moment où le prêtre, le pasteur, -ou Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils auront choisis- dira « si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais » et bien toi tu te lèves, tu dis « Moi ! Je t'aime Sally » ! Le tour est joué et tu t'enfuis avec elle !

Duo avait l'air très fier de sa trouvaille mais les sourcils du chinois s'étaient un peu plus haussés, consternés par tant de naïveté.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder des films aussi médiocres… Dans la réalité ça ne se passe jamais comme cela.

Duo quitta le sourire niais qu'il arborait et redevînt plus sérieux :

- Ce que je veux dire, mon ami, c'est que tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Si tu n'agis pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- Il est trop tard, soupira le jeune homme en tendant le billet à l'américain.

- Non, garde le. Tu as encore le temps d'y penser d'ici ce soir, l'encouragea Duo.

Wufei accepta, peu convaincu. Le Shinigami était un idéaliste mais il le remercia tout de même d'un signe de tête.

…

Lorsque enfin fut venu le moment de se quitter ils se promirent de remettre rapidement cela. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions et en bouleversements mais aucun d'entre eux ne regrettaient ces retrouvailles.

Heero n'était pas là et chacun en ressentait le manque, cela cassait l'union qui les liait, cette sorte d'essence qui faisait qu'un peu de leurs âmes étaient mêlées entre elles…

* * *

Malgré que ce soit un chapitre de transition j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu.

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier : enfin le dénouement ! Il s'intitulera « Trouve moi » (je sais, je ne me suis pas foulée…) et sera sûrement plus long en terme de mots et à venir : il ne faudrait pas bâcler la fin !


End file.
